


Demigod!AU

by jeekkies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! AU Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeekkies/pseuds/jeekkies
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Demigod!AU

ㅤ That night, for the first time after being recognized as Ares's child, Semi Eita could feel his heartbeat alone. It's strange, Inner Semi. His stomach was always full of butterflies when he saw the chairman of Aphrodite's cottage. Hyperbole indeed. However, who can resist the charm of Shirabu Kenjirou?

ㅤ Yes indeed the Aphrodite child has amazing body features but Shirabu is different. He almost never issued his charmspeak and his own intelligence was acknowledged by Apollo. Very cool.

ㅤ To get his attention, Semi is willing to do stupid things. Poor fate, however, Shirabu's attention only to healing books in the library. Eventually that stupid thing would only be a laugh from Tendou and Ushijima.

ㅤ But this time is different. Semi accidentally stepped on Shirabu's herbal plant because he ran after Tendou's damn flying shoes. Shirabu is of course angry. Their first meeting must have left a bad impression for Shirabu.

ㅤ "You, do you want to take the responsibility or not?" Shirabu asked fiercely. His face was flatter, made flatter but his hands were clenched. Semi put her pitiful face and silently praised Shirabu's delicate cheeks. "How responsible?"

ㅤ "This plant only grows once a year. Do you choose, replant it and be patient for a year or do I kill it here?" Shirabu takes out his pride sword from the bag, trying to intimidate Semi.

ㅤ "It's been a long time. Can't I replace it with money?" Semi bargain. Shirabu starts to point his dagger right at Semi's neck. Actually, how could Semi reject Shirabu's request? Or rather the assignment? Working on Shirabu's small garden for a year means meeting with the owner for a year too, right? It is truly a golden opportunity that cannot be wasted. 

ㅤ "Wow, you look so scary. Okay, just relax, I'll take responsibility. Now please lower your sword," Semi said. Shirabu complied to lower his dagger and then walked off somewhere.

ㅤ Wow, the beauty of being crazy is incredible, Semi thought while holding his stomach, which is slightly heartburned because of the flying butterfly. Meanwhile, Shirabu has returned to her small garden and placed the garden tools next to Semi.

ㅤ Semi began his work calmly because he had been given directions while glancing occasionally at Shirabu who was very absorbed in his healing book. Several times he seemed to grumble because of his bangs and made Semi irritated. Semi was not even aware that she was biting hard by the wood. 

\---

ㅤ For more than five months, Semi has been working on Shirabu's small garden very well but their conversation can be counted on fingers. Shirabu truly has his own world if he has dealt with healing books by Artemis. But Semi was not desperate to talk to her.

ㅤ "Shirabu, you really likes books huh?" Semi asked, starting the conversation. Successfully, Shirabu closed his book and took two chocolate bars from his bag. "Very much. Ah yes, Semi-san do you want some chocolate?" Semi nodded and sat next to Shirabu. This setting is very similar in a romantic movie. Warm feeling spread on Semi's face.

ㅤ Semi couldn't continue the conversation but this time Shirabu asked. "Semi-san, how do you think it's in the outside world? Is that scary?"

ㅤ "You, you haven't been out yet?" Semi asked back. Shirabu shook his head. "I'm here since I was born," Shirabu answered. Semi nodded then tried to compose words about the Earth. 

ㅤ "Outside is beautiful. The technology has also advanced, not like here. The people are smart and friendly. But it seems like the number of trees has been drastically reduced for settlement. Now I feel very comfortable here. Here it is more beautiful." Especially when with and see you as you are now, continued Semi silently. Then for the first time before Semi, Shirabu smiled. Really. First. Times For. Semi. Eita. It feels like Semi will just melt.

ㅤ "Semi-san, I want to go to sleep first, please wake me up for dinner calls, is that okay?" Semi nodded and Shirabu took as comfortable a place as possible to sleep. Wow "Wow, Aphrodite's creation is truly unmatched," Semi murmured very softly after feeling Shirabu asleep. He felt the atmosphere around him cool along with the peaceful expression of Shirabu who was fast asleep. 

\---

ㅤ After the event Shirabu asked about what the outside world was like, they interacted more often. Well, although certainly Tendou sings more often in a day, at least it increases rapidly. It's been twelve months or less a week for Spring to work on Shirabu's small garden. In a week the garden will bear fruit and now Semi is sad. That means they will meet less often even though they are still one neighborhood. Right now Shirabu is having an additional class test with Mr. D. Semi hoping anxiously because Shirabu comes with a sour expression. "How?" Semi asked.

ㅤ "I passed the test!!!" Because of her enthusiasm, Shirabu hugged Semi tightly. It was his first hug and Semi was happy. "Oh yeah, how was my acting earlier?" Shirabu asked excitedly. "Gosh. You making me worry. But, congratulations! Come on, I'll buy you a cake."

ㅤ While eating the cake, Semi began the conversation. "So why did you take an additional class with Mr. D?" Shirabu choked a little and Semi slowly helped her gulp water. "Sorry, I forgot. May I ask you before? Plants in my garden, a week later right?" Semi nodded. "I also forgot to tell you. Sorry, Semi-san but, tomorrow I will leave from here," Shirabu lowered her head slowly.

ㅤ Question marks revolve a lot over Semi's little head. The cake he ordered began to turn bitter. "My goal is to join the hunting club Artemis. Semi-san knew, my mother, Aphrodite and Artemis were at odds. Therefore I studied hard to be recognized by Artemis. I want to help Artemis and also see the outside world with my own eyes. The plant that Semi-san planted really helped me to get Artemis's recognition. Thank you very much. Ah, I also know Semi-san liked me for a long time, right? Sorry I always reject the facts but this time I say not very firmly. Sorry again."

ㅤ Semi think the crushed cake is already very smooth but his throat hurts to swallow. Maybe after this, he will continue to cry on Tendou's bed. "Yes, I understand," Semi said with a forced smile.

ㅤ Semi wiped tears Shirabu then drove her to Aphrodite's cabin. He got a sharp gaze from the distant cousin of Shirabu but he ignored it. "This week please don't contact me first, okay? Bye, Shirabu. Don't get sick," pleaded Semi. Shirabu nodded and kissed Semi's lips softly and ran shyly towards his hut. After this, Semi must go to Hermes's cabin then cry on Tendou's big bed. His first love after being recognized as a child Ares must lost aground here. "Goodbye, Shirabu," Semi said for the last time.

\-----

© ️ JEEKKIES, 2020


End file.
